


Distraction

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Season Nine Coda Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is hotter without his tie, Cas is really hot in a trench coat, Dean gets distracted easily, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Frustration, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com/post/72888136834">promo pics</a> for 9.10 did me in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Cas is back. He’s in the trench, he’s wearing a suit, and he’s back at Dean’s side.

If things weren’t so beyond fucked up, the world would feel right again.

Except that it’s not  _quite_  right.

The coat Cas wears has straight lapels rather than angled. And he’s…not wearing a tie.

The second Dean realizes this, he can’t concentrate on anything else. Because where there should be a knot of silk instead is an inch of flesh. The bones where Cas’s clavicle comes together, creating a hollow at the bottom of his throat. 

What does that spot smell like? Dean wonders. How does it taste? 

His eyes flicker to the space between the fabric of Cas’s white shirt more often than not, and Dean’s mesmerized by it. He can’t look away.

"Dean? Dean, are you listening?" Cas asks, his tone irritable. He’s had to say Dean’s name several times.

Dean drags his eyes away from the hollow at the base of Cas’s neck, lingering on his throat, lips and cheeks before finally catching Cas’s eyes. He licks his lips.  _Pay attention, Winchester. Don’t be an idiot._  

When Cas is satisfied that he has Dean’s attention, he begins talking again, laying out possibilities for how they can find Gadreel, fix this mess that Dean’s gotten them into  _again._

Dean’s eyes are drawn downwards though. Back to the naked skin. it’s not as if he hasn’t seen that part of Cas before. Human Cas wore t-shirts with stretched out necks. Angel Cas removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt in order to carve a sigil there. Injured Cas sat, shirtless, in some random motel bathroom while Dean tended to his injuries, trying not to dwell too long on the fact that Cas -  _Cas_ \- was hurt. Cas should never be hurt.

There’s something about it now, though, seeing underneath where the knot of Cas’s tie _should_  be. It’s intimate. It calls to Dean, like a siren. 

_I’m fucked,_  Dean thinks. Because he wants nothing more than to press his mouth there, to feel the warmth of Cas’s skin beneath his lips. To inhale the scent of lightning and baked bread that Dean only gets the briefest whiff of when Cas breezes by. To slip his tongue out of his mouth and taste. To pull the angel close to him, push the trench off his shoulders. Undo those buttons one at a time, sliding his fingers down the warm flesh beneath.

To feel Cas come undone beneath him, just by the touch of Dean’s mouth and hands.

Dean stands abruptly, shoving back his chair. Cas stops talking mid-sentence and frowns. “Dean?”

But Dean’s turned around, facing away, his cheeks burning with … what, shame? Embarrassment? 

"I… I have to go…" Dean points towards the depths of the bunker, stumbles out of the library. The want, the desire thrumming through his veins is a rushing noise in his ears, wiping out everything else. He shoves himself through the door to his room and slams it shut behind him, leaning against it, eyes closed.

He is so, so, so screwed. 


End file.
